


somehow you've got everybody fooled

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Coming Back As We Are [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2009, 6x12, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Blaine, Slight AU of Lima Bean scene set in Coming Back As We Are 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine bumps into someone who will later become the most important person in his life, but doesn't realize it at the time.</p>
<p>(Because Klaine just HAD to have a conversation in the 2009 Lima Bean scene, even if it only lasts three lines)</p>
            </blockquote>





	somehow you've got everybody fooled

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence.  
> Okay, so many times I have proclaimed how much I hate Season 6 (check out the fic "behind the curtain, in the pantomime" for full rants/details), but the Lima Bean scene in the episode "2009" gave me a plot bunny that just /would not/ leave. So here you go, a drabble about Blainers during 2009.

_"Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet..._ _"_

_-Regina Spektor,_ The Call

 

"If you'll excuse me, Joe, I'm going to go get some sugar for my coffee. I'll see you back at Dalton?"

Joe grins and nods. "Sure, Blaine. Can't wait to introduce you to Nick and Jeff. See you there!" Then he heads to the door and walks out to his car, the bell above the door chiming as he walks through.

Blaine walks over to the sugar rack, glad that his gaydar kicked in before he said anything stupid. Despite Dalton's zero tolerance bullying policy, he really can't take any risks. Having the first friend he's made at Dalton freeze him out because of a mis-flirt will break him, especially after just escaping from his parents. If he has to survive being frozen out and disliked at Dalton then he doesn't know what he'll do. He much prefers the idea of having a group of friends than risking it all for the chance to get a boyfriend.

He winces as he reaches for a sugar and pulls on the freshly-healed skin on his arm where he's just gotten his stitches out. As he's tearing the packet open someone bumps into his side and he spills it all out over the counter. "Shit!" he curses, throwing away the packet in the nearest trash can.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Blaine turns and finds a boy in a hat and scarf Blaine could have sworn he'd seen in Vogue two months ago grabbing napkins to help him out.

"Oh, it's fine," Blaine says politely, taking the offered napkins and turning back around to clean up his mess.

"Are you sure?" The boy asks worriedly.

"Yeah, it's alright," Blaine says, wiping off the counter with one napkin and sweeping it off into the other. Then he dumps the whole mess into the trash can and grabs another sugar packet.

Blaine hears the boy sigh in relief behind him as he's adding the sugar to his coffee. "Okay, then. Have a nice day!" Then he leaves before Blaine can say anything else. Blaine shrugs and throws the sugar packet away, then heads out.

He can't be late for his second day at Dalton or his mom will have a coronary, and Blaine does  _not_ want to hear what her or his father will have to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos & constructive criticism!


End file.
